fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lightpull
Lightpull Lightpull is a vehicle that travels 439,322,538 m/s. In June 3rd, 2016(Earth time), this vehicle was imported from a planet called Lande, which was located our neighbor galaxy called Anoledia. Currently, this is not sold for public users. Only few organizations are allowed to use for research purposes as well as attending conferences held in other planets. The vehicle is mostly made of a material called filastoid. Filastoid is not visible to human’s eye because this material reflects very high frequency light wave. To make this material, or the vehicle, visible, special material is painted. Electric fuel and material called awostro is used to create the incredibly fast speed. Awostro is a material that has massive amount of mass and gravity while its volume is very small. The massive gravity will be controlled by the filastoid so that the gravity can work only a certain direction. Then, this gravity will pull the vehicle. Humans have been able to travel faster than light speed since this vehicle was imported. What it means, in research purposes, is that, theoretically, we will be able to observe the origin of Earth as the vehicle has an ability to pass light that contains past information and take images of it. If the vehicle can catch the light that contains some information of origin of Earth, we can observe evidences to prove how the Earth was formed. However, it will take 98,834,982,880 years to catch the light that contains the information of origin of Earth. Hence, observing the origin of Earth is still not realistic yet. Calculation is below: Estimated days since Earth was born: 1,679,000,000,000 days. Distance from Earth to the light that contains information of origin of Earth: (299,792,458(m/s)*(60^2)*24*1,679,000,000,000)/1,000 = 43,489,572,795,200,000,000,000 km Distance that the vehicle gets closer to the light that contains information of origin of Earth each day: (439,322,538(m/s) – 299,792,458 (m/s))*60^2/1,000 ≈ 1,205,539,891.2 km/day Days that the vehicle can catch the information about the origin of Earth: 43,489,572,795,200,000,000,000/1,205,539,891.2 = 36,074,768,751,000 days ≈ 98,834,982,880 years It is said that this vehicle will be solid for public in 25 years. Price will be $3,000,000. If this is achieved, people will be able to travel anywhere in the Earth within few seconds. They will also be able to travel other plants, asteroids, and satellites. According to the article from Astroinfo magazine, the market size of this space industry will be 1,390 trillion US dollars. This is a great innovation that not only does this change how we travel, but also reveals some mysteries of history. However, it also has some issues that the Earth has to cope with. Since this vehicle will allow people to see the past by traveling away form the Earth, some private information in the light will also be seen by these travelers. Earth needs to pass laws to protect humans’ privacy before allowing Lande to sell the product to public on Earth. In addition, there will be a big problem if the vehicle is involved in an accident with someone who is from other planets. Whole universe needs to create some articulation for laws between planets. If we can overcome all the issues, we will be able to have much better life ever.